The present invention relates to a shipping container for hazardous or other fluids by using a super absorbent polymer such as a polyacrylate material that will immobilize a leaking fluid if contacted thereby and form an expanding gel that will stabilize the container and its contents.
Prior attempts to control leaking materials have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,600 (Inventors: Cullen et al.). Cullen discloses a packet for absorbing and immobilizing a liquid. The packet looks like a sugar packet (See FIG. 3 of the ""600 patent) and has an outer layer and inner contents. When the packet is to be used, it is inserted within an outer container, like a Federal Express package. In many instances, the packet falls to the bottom edge, in particular a corner, of the outer container. See Col. 2, lines 46 of the ""600 patent. Along with the packet, an inner container of a liquid, like a test-tube of blood (See FIG. 5 of the ""600 patent) is inserted into the outer container. According to the ""600 patent, the bottom edge of the inner container should contact the packet. Thus, when the blood spills from the inner container, the blood may, or may not contact the packet if the packet has moved. During shipping, packages do not always remain in their upright position.
If the blood or other liquid contacts the packet, the blood dissolves the outer layer. The packet has an inner layer of polyvinyl acetate and an outer layer of starch paper or any other liquid-degradable material. The polyvinyl acetate is the inner layer in order for the packet to be formed. See col 2, lines 9-11 of the ""600 patent.
When the outer layer dissolves, the inner contents are released and form a gel-like substance by absorbing the blood. The inner content is sodium polyacrylate having the formula (C3H3O3Na)n. It is obtainable under the trademark WATER LOCK J-550 from Grain Processing Corporation.
One problem with the Cullen""s attempt to immobilize a liquid is that the packet is small and it is possible that the liquid may never make contact. For example, if the packet is located at the bottom of the outer container, as Cullen suggests, and the liquid leaks to the top of the outer container or the container falls on its sidewall, the packet may never immobilize the liquid since the liquid may never contact the packet. Therefore, the liquid can spill from the outer container and provides little protection to the handler of the package. These results can be deleterious to the handler. For example, if the liquid is HIV contaminated or otherwise infectious, and that liquid contacts a cut on the handler, that handler could become infected.
Reference should be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,161,687 and 5,984,087, assigned to Technicor, Inc.xe2x80x94the owner of this application. In these patents, the invention xe2x80x9crelates to a packaging container designed to transport an inner container containing a liquid. The packaging container has a first water soluble film or layer and an absorbent material. The inner layer of the packaging container is the water-soluble film that forms the boundary between the cavity that holds the inner container and the packaging container. When the liquid leaks from the inner container while in the packaging container, the liquid penetrates through the water-soluble film. When the liquid pentrates there through, the absorbent material absorbs, adsorbs and immobilizes the liquid material. This immobilization prevents the liquid from escaping from the packaging container.
A safety container for shipping or storing vials containing hazardous liquids. The container is constructed of a liquid impermeable outer layer and an interior layer that is embedded with a super absorbent polymer that will immobilize and stabilize any fluid that leaks from the vial. The container has an opening through which the vial is inserted which is sealed prior to shipment.